


Unknown Regions

by thesearewords



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Chiss, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesearewords/pseuds/thesearewords
Summary: Opportunities multiply as they are seized. -Sun Tzu





	1. Chapter 1

When I first met Thrawn I knew what he was. The very fact that he was Chiss already made him statistically more likely to be an Alpha. The stories always said they were a race that was strongly Alpha prevalent, with Omegas of any variation being revered solely due to their rarity.

So yes. I knew Thrawn was an Alpha the moment I laid eyes on him. Commanding presence. Large build. And of course his unsuppressed scent blatantly stated to all present "I am Alpha."

Being around the Alpha Officers (who did take suppressants) was bad enough, thinking they could lord over me. Just because I happen to be a native of the Outer systems, a supply cadet, plus the added bonus of being an Omega. Ridiculous prejudice assholes.

An unsuppressed Alpha could be far worse. I know the numbers. Some Alphas of various species have no control when presented with an Omega in close proximity. I've read many studies. And I did not like my chances being so close to a possible threat to myself.

However...like I would learn later, Thrawn always seemed to be against the odds. Not only was he downright respectful when I first started translating Basic for him, but he never made any sort of sexual overture.

So I, begrugingly at first, played translator for him. Staying wary, not only for my supply career, but for my own self. Never had I met an Alpha that was so in control of themselves. The stories of the Chiss always painted them in such a light, but to experience it first hand? I was pleasantly surprised. Definitely an outlier to my norm of being harassed on the daily.

 

I was too young to realize that these first few weeks were the foundation for not only a mutual friendship, but also an ever growing attraction.


	2. Chapter 2

I have of course encountered Omegas in my travels and among my own people. But never have I been so close to one in a combat situation. When I have to loosen my iron clad control to move faster, make instantaneous decisions, and kill the enemy. Being so close to The Imperial processing site after taking out one of the Stormtroopers for their armor was indeed a true test.

My senses almost overwhelmed me, but my goal for my people kept my mind in focus.

I proceeded with my plan and hid myself in their ship and awaited my 'discovery.' I remember meditating to regain control of my body. The meeting between the Imperial Officers and myself would soon commence. And the Omega would most certainly be there, due to his knowledge of the language at my staged crash site. It would not do me any favours to lose control at the first meeting.

Coming face to face with one Cadet Eli Vanto was truly a pleasure. His constantly roving eyes told me that he knew how to read a situation, and his posture clearly stated he was not comfortable with it. Maneuvering and dealing with the Officers to place me in his care was all too easy.

The time spent with young Cadet Vanto was enlightening. Having so much time to study a subject such as himself was a delight. As well as the added bonus of finding a worthy tactical apprentice so early into infiltrating the Galactic Empire.

Aesthetic beauty is one factor to admire. However, finding an individual with the mental capacity to become a true leader is an experience that makes life worth living.

 

Attraction was inevitable. And I gladly seized the chance to have this brilliant Omega as soon as he realized it was there.


	3. Chapter 3

Being sent to the Chiss Ascendancy was bittersweet. However, it couldn't of come at a better time considering my condition. And I still wonder if Thrawn knew, he must have. That man is too smart, nothing gets by his superior (by human standards at least) senses. I only realized during the trip to Chiss territory.

My numbers are never wrong. So when I was gearing up to handle my first heat in years without Thrawn and it didn't come on time...or the day after. Or the day after that...well shit. Thrawn has never done anything according to what is statistically normal. Including somehow managing to successfully knock up an Omega of another species.

It does happen--rarely. Maybe 12% of inter-species relationships actually conceive viable offspring without medical assistance.

Therefore, it was the perfect time to leave the Imperial Navy. Because, while relationships between Senior Officers is not against regulation in most circumstances, many still frown upon it. Nepotism some would complain. Plus pregnancy means shore duty planet side. Who knows where they would have placed me once they learned who the other father was.

And I can't rule out assassination either. Some politicians that have a grudge against Thrawn or even myself would have no qualms disposing of a pregnant Omega in an 'accident.'

I know for a fact I will be well protected among the Chiss. According to Thrawn they can be overly protective of Omegas. It will be very satisfying to see their faces when they realize my condition and find out who is responsible.


	4. Chapter 4

I am not one often surprised. On the rare occasion it does occur, I embrace it for the experience it is. This time the surprise filled me with such a warmth that I almost reached human thermal temperatures. Only to quickly be dashed by the cold water of reality.

Pregnant.

His brilliant mate was pregnant in Imperial Space. Space that even as a Grand Admiral I only have so much control over. Once the Imperial Navy learned of Commander Vanto's condition they would surely put him on shore duty. Away from both me and my protection. 

Commander Vanto likes to say I'm an idiot when it comes to politics. I just don't like to play their games. But, I know. I have seen these Governors and Senators be willing to kill for revenge and for something as petty as assets.

I will not leave Eli in Imperial Space, even if I have to send him away from me. Nightswan would have been a smart choice to send, but a selfish one. I will have to send Eli away anyway, but at least now I truly know it is for his own good. Not just that of The Chiss.

I know our paths will cross again. The patterns all point to such a happening. A tactician will wait. My time will come.

For now I will send the Chiss Ascendancy not only my mate, but one of the best strategic minds the Empire has to offer.

This is the best choice. The one with the most favorable outcome.


End file.
